


Australian mage in a monster school

by Charliegirl999



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), May add more characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader has a white soul, Reader is a mage, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliegirl999/pseuds/Charliegirl999
Summary: You are a human transferring from an Australian school to one in Canada, why? because you and a few other students will be representing your country in an attempt to forge a positive relationship with the monsters of Ebott. what could possibly go wrong?





	Australian mage in a monster school

In the year 201X monsters emerged from underneath Mt. Ebott. The one who freed them, Frisk Dreamurr, became their ambassador and did everything they could to give monsters full citizenship, despite only being 10 when they took up the position. six years later and monsters are free to live in the city of Ebott with the most bare basic of human rights but they still need special permission to travel outside the city boundaries and are forbidden from leaving the country for anything that isn't politics, well at least until the country gives permission for monsters to enter. That, my friend, is where the monster integration program comes in ‘What is the monster integration program?’ I hear you asking, well it's simple, the monster integration program is a program thought of by the Canadian government to help give the monsters a chance to show that they aren't as scary as the old legends say and to help in educating other countries in monster culture and biology by selecting students from both a foreign country and from the monster students to swap places for about three years, there will be swaps from primary school, high school and college, fifteen students from each school will be selected, tested, background checked and sent to the opposite school for the three year long program.

Once your school announced that it would be picking one student to enter the program you leaped at the chance and ended up being the first to sign the forum and spent a solid week doing nothing but research on monster culture and biology to increase the chances of passing a mandatory test they had you do. Of course the school had to narrow it down to only the people who signed up on the first day due to the surprisingly overwhelming amount of students who wanted to go. Luckily your sleepless nights and over enthusiasm paid off because you passed with flying colors and got accepted as your schools only student to go and three months later you are in a single file line with the other students from the program waiting to board the plane.

While on the trip the girl on your right kept on chatting to no one in particular about monster facts and tourist attractions that she wanted to see while the guy on your left was absorbed in his phone but had to put it away when it was time to take off so he just stared out the window. 

After a long twenty two hour fight you finally land, which was a relief because you were sick of being kept up by that girls unrelenting chatter, she just went on and on and on, for what felt like forever, honestly, why would I want to know the 101 uses of the buttercup? You think as you grab your suitcase and begin looking for your assigned family.

it took about twenty minutes but you eventually found your assigned family and go to meet your online friend for the first time in the two and a half months since you have known them, a blue fire monster named Ignis. when you were assigned your family you were encouraged to get to know the one who signed up to take you for the three years, the one who had volunteered his home and family for you specifically was Ignis. you thought about how cool the blue flames that made up his body looked as you strolled up to him waving.

"hey Ignis over here!" you called when he didn't notice you waving, this made his face go a lovely shade of magenta from embarrassment as soon as he saw you which made you giggle at him.

"H-hey y/n! sorry I didn't see you there." he nervously chuckled at that.

"Nah, that's cool. Its kinda crowded anyway so I don't blame you." you give him a warm smile as you say this and he gives you a sheepish one.

"uh, hello? forgetting something?" out of curiosity you peered around Ignis to look for who spoke, which turned out to be a green fire monster in a white wool sweater and cute black skirt with knee high black boots, she looks mildly irritated, you look to her right and see a tall broad shouldered orange fire monster in a white button up shirt, black pants and slacks with his arms crossed shaking his head and an amused expression. you think he might be chukling?

Ignis turns to look at the green fire elemental and his face turns to that of realisation as the blush fades "Oh, right! y/n meet my older sister Fuku" he says gesturing to the green fire elemental who then smiles sweetly and holds out a hand to you "Hi! its nice to meet you y/n!" you shake her hand as Ignis then goes to the taller one "And thats my father Grillby" The monster also shakes your hand but says nothing "He doesn't say much" Ignis tells you as you let go of Grillby's hand "that's ok, it's nice to meet you! Ignis has told me a lot about you two" you reply.

Grillby only nods while Fuku nearly crushes your ribs in a hug while telling you how excited she is to live with a human for three years, and starts telling you how Ignis would always talk about his ‘super nice and cute online friend’ while you all walk to the car, much to the embarrassment of said monster and entertainment of Grillby.

you hadn't noticed how late it was when you landed but looking out at the star filled sky as you sat in the back seat of the car, the fatigue seemed to swallow you up, you didn't even realise that you fell asleep on Ignis while in the car until he woke you up so you could get your stuff inside.

“Huh? Oh sorry Ignis” you mumbled as you sat up, you covered your mouth while as you yawned.

“N-no that ok! I just thought you might want to take your stuff in yourself is all.” he replied haistelly.

“Oh, well then thanks, I'll just get to it then” you replied, quickly getting out of the car to grab your stuff. Ignis seemed like he wanted to say something else but just gets out of the car instead.

When you get out of the car and turn to the house you end up a bit surprised to find a cozy looking two story wooden house rather than the one story brick one you were expecting. From what you could see in the dark it appeared to be mostly a darker wood with brighter accents in places like the windows rims, around the foundation etc.

As you entered the house you found that it was rather warm inside, not unbearably so it was more pleasant, at least to you seeing as your pleasant was everyone else's scorching. Fuku was the one to show you to your room, it was on the second floor at the end of the hall to the right.

“It used to be the guest room but now it’ll be yours until you leave” is what she told you as she showed you in. it was rather nice in a barren kind of way, the walls were plain cream with a gray carpet, a white bed sat at the left corner, on its right were some glass double doors that lead out to a balcony, you were relieved to find that it had solid black curtains for privacy and on the opposite wall to the bed were some empty drawers.

After you put my bag to the side fuku then turned to you and asked “hey do you want any leftovers from the fridge or are you gonna be ok for tonight?”

“Nah I should be good till tomorrow” you replied as you removed your coat and threw it onto the bed.

“Ok then, goodnight y/n” she said as she left, closing the door behind her.

You then went and closed the curtains so that you would feel better about changing into your oversized shirt for bed. It wasn't until you crawled into bed and curled up into the covers that you noticed that you forgot to turn off the light……. 

Fuck…. I don't wanna get up now…..

…..Well, just this once…...

You decide to use a bit of that useful magic of yours to flip the switch. Oh yea did i forget to mention that your a mage? Opsie.

But anyway, as you snuggle deeper into the covers of your bed you think about how nice it will be to learn more about the monsters that your grandparents always talked about and how thankful you are that its a sunday tomorrow and not monday so you can sleep for most of the day.


End file.
